


Surface Spaghetti

by TheTimeBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PTA Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeBird/pseuds/TheTimeBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of tales from the surface, but it could turn into a story. How will the humans cope with spear-throwing fish and singing robots? Only time will tell... (The text in brackets is Frisk signing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dammit, Linda...

It was a regular day. Nothing special. Frisk was at school, learning about something they didn't care about. "AHEM!" The sudden noise made Frisk jump, with a few of the students letting out giggles. "Frisk, do you know what I was talking about?" Nope. Frisk didn't have a clue. They panicked before signing, (11?). Everyone burst out in laughter, leaving Frisk red as a tomato. "I knew you weren't listening. This is the third time today!" Mrs. Scott, also known as Linda, wrote out a note and handed it to Frisk. "Show this to your parents. DON'T read it." Frisk did as told, and placed the note in their pocket.

When Frisk returned home, they handed the note to Sans and ran upstairs. He chuckled. "heh. they're a funny kid," he said, before opening the note:

Dear Mr or Mrs. Dreemurr,

Your daughter has not been paying attention in class for the past few days, and I think it is slowing down her education. As you may know, she is already a bit behind from her constant absences and I fear she may have to be held back. If you would wish to discuss this, you may come and see me.

Sincerely,   
Linda Scott

While Sans was reading, his eyes turned dark. Not only was Frisk misgendered, but Linda was also calling them STUPID.  
He quickly teleported away...


	2. Dammit, Linda... (Part 2)

Linda was marking work when Sans appeared in front of her. "hello." As Linda began to scream, Sans put his boney hand over her mouth. "i wanted to talk about the not Frisk gave me," Sans said, holding up that particular note. "according to you, you think my kid is dumb. S T U P I D?" Linda began to panic, looking for an escape. The window? No, it was locked. The door? Too predictable. Diving under the desk and begging for mercy? Bingo.

  
As Linda tried to escape under the desk, Sans' eye began to glow. "if you E V E R call Frisk dumb or slow again, y o u r ' r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e." He finished off by giving her a wink before teleporting home, and flopping on the couch. (Dunkle Sans?) Frisk signed, coming out from the kitchen. (Uncle Pap has been attempting to make pasta for ages, and nearly set the place on fire.) Sans let out a light chuckle, before checking the clock. 8:00pm. "ok, it's bedtime for you, Frisk." Frisk nodded as they ran up the stairs, waving goodnight. Sans waved back before sighing. God, he loves that kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk are so cute =3=


	3. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone do at the weekend? Time to find out!

It was a nice day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were sitting on the table complaining an-- wait, what? It was a Saturday morning, and Frisk had taken Flowey to the living room. Frisk began to hurry upstairs for something. "What are you doing? It is not like I care, but it is suspicious..." Flowey sat on the table and stared out the window. It was the best weather he had seen in ages! While Flowey was thinking, Frisk had returned, carrying a sticker sheet. They began carefully placing stickers on the sides on the grumpy flowers flower pot. "S-stop that! I don't want your stupid stickers!" He began to hop away, but Frisk could catch him. (Stop running!) Frisk signed, returning to his pot.  
"S-ST-- Oh, I don't care." Flowey looked at the stairs. Toriel had woken up, and was heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "Hello, my child. It is nice to see you awake. May I ask what you are doing?" Frisk jumped out the way to reveal Flowey's newly decorated flower pot. "That is very nice, my child! Let us move him to the kitchen, shall we?" Toriel carefully picked up the flower pot, and walked it slowly over the the kitchen window. Toriel followed, and started to make breakfast. They had a tradition that on Saturday, they would have pancakes. Frisk ran around the kitchen, collecting drinks and such. Milk for uncle Papyrus, ketchup for dunkle Sans, orange juice for them, and maple syrup! Sans never really used the syrup though, since he preferred ketchup.   
Suddenly, there was a large amount of noise coming from upstairs. Toriel was about to go up and investigate, but the answer came to her. Papyrus, suited in his 'battle body', jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE! I SEE THE HUMAN HAS SET THE TABLE?" (Uncle Pap!) Frisk signed, before tackle hugging Papyrus. "AH, GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" Toriel let out a small laugh. This wasn't the first time Papyrus was almost tackled to the ground. "Calm down you two, breakfast it ready!" Frisk went to the basement to wake up Undyne and Alphys, while Papyrus ran upstairs to pick up Sans. After 3 or 4 minutes, everyone was awake (mostly) and eating. "NOW, I WANTED TO SAY THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE GOING ON A DATE WITH METTATON LATER..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter complete! :D Sorry to cut it short, but the next chapter will be Pappy and Mettatons date, and a delve into the life of Sans. (But we will still be focused on the weekend!) Thank you for so many kudoses and hits! I really appreciate it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I hope you liked it, I guess. :) That is all I really have to say... except for that I will be updating soo, and that this is my first chapter/story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
